Crazy For You
by irishflute
Summary: Smythofsky Prompts #1 - Bucket List. Future!Smythofsky. After finding Dave's high school bucket list, Sebastian plans a special anniversary.


**A/N: Submission for Smythofsky Prompts #1 – Bucket List. Enjoy!**

"Come on, Seb, this is crazy! Let's just go home."

"Nope," said Sebastian stubbornly, grabbing Dave's hand and pulling him along. "It's on the list; we're going through with it."

"But I put this on the list _years_ ago, before I even met you – this is _so_ not something either of us would go for!"

"'Number Seventeen: Romantic picnic by a lake at sunset.'" Sebastian quoted. "You have _no_ idea how long I spent looking for a nice spot by a lake with a good view of the sunset. _And_ I came by this morning to douse the place with bug spray so we wouldn't become the main course."

"And that's all really sweet, Seb, but seriously, we can just go to a nice restaurant or something."

Sebastian snorted, shaking his head. "Nope. We can go out to dinner for our anniversary _next_ year. Tonight, we are dining with nature."

"Speaking of dining, where's the food?"

"I knew I forgot something!" Sebastian gasped, stopping abruptly.

Dave's eyebrows shot up. "It's okay, we can just go back and –"

"Come on, have a _little_ faith in me!" Sebastian sighed, pulling Dave forward again. "I called Hummel and got him to do the cooking and set-up earlier this evening. So we're probably going to be eating something French. Hope you like snails."

"Very funny, Sebastian," Dave said dryly, but he was starting to smile. "You seriously called Kurt? And got him to agree to help you? Now _that's_ impressive!"

"Hey, I'm a very persuasive person," said Sebastian, feigning offense. "Besides, he didn't do it for me – it's for you."

Dave smiled at his husband, squeezing his hand as they walked down the wooded path. "Thanks, Seb."

Sebastian smiled back – not his usual smirk, but a softer smile reserved for Dave. "Anything for you, Bear Cub." He pulled Dave along the dirt path with a newfound vigor. "Almost there!"

"Do you even know where we're going?" Dave asked dubiously, watching the ground to make sure he didn't trip on a root or rock. "We left the car, like, ten minutes ago. Are we lost?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Dave? We've been following the same trail the entire time. We'll be there soon."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep," said Sebastian confidently.

"How do you know?" Dave persisted.

"I can see candles."

"Oh," said Dave, looking up. _"Oh."_He drew in a breath, his face lighting up. Peaking through the trees ahead, he could see small glimmers of light and rippling water beyond. A few seconds later, they reached the end of the trail and he was able to see the entirety of the display. A small table with a deep violet cloth was set up by the water's edge. Wooden chairs sat at each end of the table; each had a complete place setting on the table in front of it. In the center was a white platter filled with finger sandwiches, grapes, and sliced turkey. A pitcher of lemonade sat beside the platter of food, and a smaller plate with a tiny chocolate cake and strawberries was on its other side. Two tall pink candles lit the table in a soft glow; the table and chairs were encircled by a line of periwinkle blue tea light candle that opened up like a runway towards the end of the trail. "Sebastian, this – this is gorgeous."

Sebastian swelled with pride. "What, were you expecting some checkered blanket on the ground with a wicker basket of ants?" Sebastian scoffed, but he was glowing, clearly pleased with Dave's reaction. Dropping his husband's hand, he stepped forward and pulled out one of the chairs for Dave. "Shall we?" he asked, smiling softly.

Dave blushed, taking the seat with a grin. "We shall."

As Sebastian walked around the table to take his seat, he examined the sky. The sun was still slightly above the tree line on the other side of the lake, but the sky was starting to gain a pinkish-purple hue. He sighed with satisfaction, taking his chair and turning to face Dave, who was still looking around with wide-eyed excitement, trying to take in every detail. "Still want to go to a restaurant instead?" he asked with a smirk, eyebrow raised.

Dave laughed. "Of course not, honey. This is …" he paused, eyes bright, still overwhelmed by the display before him. "This is perfect."

"_You're_ perfect," Sebastian whispered, taking Dave's hand across the table and rubbing it softly with his thumb. Gently squeezing his hand, Sebastian let go and reached for the platter of food. "Let's eat!" he declared, popping a grape into his mouth.

The two ate mostly in silence, enjoying each others' company as they listened to the birds and frogs around them and watched the sky as blues changed to pinks and oranges and streaks of purple. As the last glimmers of sunlight faded, the flickering lights of their candles seemed to glow more brightly, illuminating the clearing and reflecting back at them in the water of the lake.

Twilight had officially slipped into night as they each finished the last bites of dessert. Sebastian had moved his chair around the table to the side facing the lake so he and Dave could eat the cake and strawberries from the same plate. Dave finished first, and he turned to stare at his husband's lips as he ate the final strawberry. The candlelight made Sebastian's sharp features even more beautiful.

Glancing up, Sebastian noticed Dave's gaze. "What?" he smiled.

Dave shrugged and shook his head, eyes alight. "I just … When I put this on the list, I never imagined … This is so much more than I ever could have hoped for, Seb. And not just all of this," he said, gesturing around at the candles, lake, and elaborate table, finally reaching out to put his hand over Sebastian's, "but _you._ The fact that you'd do all of this for me, just because you found some silly list I made in high school. It means a lot."

Sebastian laughed quietly. "If someone had told me in high school that there would be a guy I'd care enough about to get Kurt Hummel to help me set up a romantic five-star dinner in the woods, I'd have thrown them in the loony bin." He turned his hand over in Dave's so their palms were facing each other and leaned closer over the corner of the table. "But you know what?" he murmured.

"What?" smiled Dave, playing along.

"I have never been so incredibly, ridiculously happy to say I would have been wrong," he whispered, using his free hand to pull Dave into a deep and passionate kiss. After a minute, they broke apart softly. Sebastian hugged Dave's arm and leaned his head against his shoulder, completely relaxed. "I love you so much," Sebastian said quietly.

"I love you too," Dave smiled, turning his head slightly to kiss the top of Sebastian's head. Sebastian's hair tickled his cheek.

"So," Sebastian began slyly, "since I did such an awesome job with the whole 'romantic picnic by a lake at sunset' thing, does that mean we can pretend 'go on a hot date with Quinn Fabray that ends in the bedroom' was just never on the list?"

Dave laughed heartily. "I don't know," he teased. "I mean, earlier, you seemed pretty adamant – 'It's on the list; we're going through with it.' I believe that's a direct quote."

Sebastian shrugged. "Well, she _is_ an attractive girl. If you're suggesting a threesome …"

Dave pretended to consider. "Maybe," he pondered, "but I think the two of us do pretty well in the bedroom on our own."

"Damn right we do," smirked Sebastian, letting one of his hands wander up Dave's thigh. "You know, we really don't need a bedroom," he said suggestively. "Wasn't there something about sex in a public place on your bucket list?"

"_Sebastian!"_ Dave exclaimed, laughing.

"Oh, right, that was _my_ bucket list," Sebastian grinned. He snuggled closer to his husband. "Maybe some other time."

"Yeah, maybe," Dave snorted, closing his eyes as he and Sebastian leaned into each other. The two were quiet, breathing softly and simply enjoying their closeness.

"Hey, Bear Cub?" Dave felt his husband speak more than he heard him.

"Yeah, Seb?"

"Happy anniversary."

Dave smiled into Sebastian's hair. "Happy anniversary," he concurred. "And here's to many more."


End file.
